


Love is a Beautiful Thing

by mjisonfire



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Feelings, Finding Love, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: After another failed relationship Owen knew he had to step in and find someone for TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Love is a Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy reading this. Please note it’s not edited so sorry for the grammar mistake.

TK was angry, pissed ready to punch or kill someone. He knew he was a failure a nothing since he was young. His mother left his dad when she found out he was not what she viewed as a normal guy as he was gay, or more of a carrier but his dad bless his heart stayed and fought tooth and nail to ensure he is okay and raised him the best a dad can. When he grew up and started dating his dad was supportive and unfortunately, most of the guys he dated didn’t last long as all they wanted were to have sex with him, but when TK was young he vowed to never have sex unless he got married. This leads him to meet Alex, they were dating for years and TK thought they were going to get engaged today.

Oh, how wrong TK was, he broke up with him to tell him how much of a pussy TK is and the past 3 years he was cheating on him with a guy that he thinks is the one for him. He told him that he only dated TK because his dad was a duke and he tried to knock him up to get the title but quote on quote as Alex said, “I didn’t know I was going to date a nun” and there is where TK right now. In his dad's house, as he lives with his dad. TK went to his dad's bathroom and opened his dad’s cabinet to pull out the pills.

He hates everything about life and all he thinks of is ending his life, but before he could swallow or do anything his dad bragged into the bathroom and looked angry and red. TK knew a shit storm was coming as he hands his dad the bottle.

“I was expecting you calling me and telling what an asshole of Alex did not you in my bathroom trying to swallow a dozen amount of poison” TK felt embarrassed when his dad lectured him. Owen moved around the bathroom until he pulled TK to the living room and asked the butler to get them water and tea with cookies.

“TK, talk to me kid” Owen sighed as he held his son's hand. Owen knew how hard things are for TK and how he wanted to find someone to settle down with and when if things get bad again he will put an end to this and made a deal with TK and he hopes the boy remembers.

“Masters,” the butler said as he put the tea on the table in front of the sofa as he poured the tea in their cups, but before TK goes for the tea Owen gave him a cup of the water.

“I know you are panicking, so take a deep breath and drink your water” TK did as his father said and was able to calm down.

“Good, now tell me why the fuck did that low life of nothing broke up with you?” TK flinched from the venom in his dad’s voice. He knew his father will be angrier if he found out the real reason, but he decided to take a deep breath and turn to his dad as he said,

“He was cheating on me for 3 years” TK didn’t get time to guess his dad's reaction because his dad faced turned redder.

“Say what? Who does the fucker thing, for 3 fucking years..." Before Owen could make TK feel shitter he screamed as he said,

“HE DATED ME BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STATUS!!” Owen was shocked and he felt sad, angry and hurt. Owen didn’t mind when people went for him because he is used to it but his kid. Plus TK is technically at age, he is supposed to be married now at 25. The Duke was angry, he knew coming from family money, history, and has a small part of the royal family in him would be a problem, after all, that what made him and his ex getting married. She wanted him to start her life and she did.

“TK, I am so sorry” Owen sighed as he hugged his son. TK tears burst out and cried and this the first time since the break up he started crying, which resulted in him bawling. Owen kept rubbing his back and as the people who worked in the manor felt bad for the young master. Especially for his age, they were expecting him to be married with kids now.

After Owens was as able to calm down TK cuddled into his dad and felt safe. TK remembered a talk he had with his dad before that if he didn’t find him someone maybe he can find that someone for him and he knew it can be toxic when he just left a relationship but he mumbled to his dad and said,

“Remember that old offer you said, I will go for it” Owen smiled as he vowed to make sure he is the happiest kid ever.  
~

Judd Ryder was at home with his wife Grace enjoying the night after a long day when he got an unexpected call, it was from the King and Queen’s old friend and that is Duke of New York, Owen Strand. The King and Queen grew with Duke of New York when they were young and were raised in the capital but after high school the Duke of New York made him go back to New York to study and take on the family name. Judd knew all of this information because he is the king and queen's advisor and if anyone needs to contact them they will have to get to them through Judd.

He was excited to meet the king and queen and tell them of the news as they were in search of someone so long and Judd thinks Owen's kid will be a great addition to the crown prince and the royal family. Judd did some research on the Duke's child and he was humming his approval and he knew they would be delighted to hear such a piece of good news. When the crown prince came out to his parents they were okay with it and their son tried dating so many people. Unfortunately, everyone wanted the crown prince for what he is and not for who he is. Judd thought of how wonderful these two have the same issue and it will be perfect as they will understand the struggle they went through. Plus, it is not like the Duke's child decided to target the crown prince. 

When Judd got into the dining room and saw the King and Queen having breakfast Judd smiled and greeted them, “Good Morning your highnesses” He smiled at them that the Queen face light up.

“My my, you look like you have good news, Judd. Could you get into it immediately?” Judd nodded as he smiled and said,

“Your good friend Owen Strand, Duke of New York contacted me and he...” Before Judd could continue the Queen stooped him.

“My god, it has been a while since we heard of Owen, how is he doing?”

“He is doing good, he still lives in New York. Well up until the call.”

“Is everything okay?” The Queen asked as she was concerned for her friend but before Judd could reply to her the King turned to his wife and said,

“Honey, could you let me man tell us what is going on. He won't be able to tell us if we cut him every few seconds” The king smiled when he saw his wife giving him the puppy eyes

“But honey, he is being slow and I am too excited to wait”

“It is fine sweetheart” He kissed his wife’s hand as he turned to Judd and said, “Continue Judd” Judd nodded,

“Of Course your highness. The Duke spoke to me and informed me that he and his son are moving back to the capital and he suggested something that I think you will both like” Judd smiled and took a deep breath,

“He suggested and agreed that once they settle back in the capital a month from now as he needs to finalize things, he will come for a visit and will also bring his son for a meeting with both of you as a potential spouse to your son” The Queen couldn’t stop smiling as she thought that would be amazing news. However, the King even if he loves his friend and has huge respect for him couldn’t give it a blind eye,

“Have you done a background check on him?” Judd nodded and said,

“Yes he is clean, a carrier, and both he and the crown prince had the same issue when dating which will make them perfect for one another. I also know that there are still some old beliefs, but he is also a virgin” The King and Queen started arranging the things that are needed to be done for the visit and if TK found out that they were discussing his virginity as a price he would he have likely died in the spot and told his dad no. However, TK is not aware of who he will meet.

~

On the other side, TK was tired of flying. After a month of making sure all his dad's business is transferred to the capital, his dad made them pack and leave the city as they would go back to the capital and stay at his grandparents' manor which now also belongs to his dad. The staff there were making sure everything is ready and clean for the arrival of the Duke and son. Or that’s what his dad told me, but there they are in front of a 4 bedroom and 5 baths modern looking house and Owen smirked when he saw TK shocked.

“Your room is located at the end of the hall, so you can have your privacy. Have a good night's sleep son, we are meeting the family tomorrow.” Owen kissed his son’s cheek and walked to where his room is, but paused and turn to him when he replied,

“Don’t forget, wear. Suit and we are going tomorrow at 4 PM for an afternoon tea and some talk” As if that didn’t make TK panic.

Oh TK was so wrong, as his dad drove they reached to a fucking castle and TK knew why his dad didn’t tell him, who they are meeting. He wore a maroon suit with a white bottom-up and ditched the tie as he opened the first two buttons. If he knew he was going to meet the king and the queen we would have fucking worn a tie. TK was feeling the panic is about to hit when his dad put his hands on his thighs and said,

“I knew you would panic if I told you who we will meet. They are good old friends of mine and they are an amazing people” TK shook his head as he looked at his dad in the eyes 

“Dad, I know you want the best for me but I am a nothing and when they will meet me they will see how fucked I am. I don’t want to embarrass you” Owen took a deep breath and held his son’s hand as someone opened their door and said,

“You deserve more son”

TK and Owen walked in as someone came to greet them, he gave Owen the biggest smile as he introduced himself as the King and Queen advisor and they will meet them in the garden. TK was mesmerized with how beautiful the garden is and he can see himself spending hours walking and maybe sitting on the grass and reading a book or two for hours. On the porch, TK saw a beautiful woman wearing a beautiful dress that does not justify her beauty, and the man was wearing a navy blue suit that looked clean. His dad walked to them and hugged them and they started talking as if they knew each other for so long. TK wonders how long since he last saw them. Owen turned to TK and TK was ready to panic,

“I would like you to meet my son Tyler Kennedy.” The Queen smiled as she opened her arms for a hug and TK walked to her and hugged her. He felt like choking as she felt like a mother figure that he didn’t have. The Queen took a step back and smiled at him and said,

“It is really nice to meet you Tyler and my my, you have such a beautiful eyes” Tyler blushed as he thanked her and they all sat down as the butler started pouring them tea, and Owen and the King and Queen started talking. TK started focusing on his breathing to calm himself down. The Queen touched TK’s hands and said,

“Thank you for taking the time to meet with us today Tyler” TK felt a bit of cringe as people don’t call him Tyler but he knew to deal with the King and Queen it will be formal especially in such a setting. “We want you to be honest with us and ask us whatever question that crosses your mind”

Everyone turned their focus on him and he cleared his throat and looked at his dad but then turned to the Queen. TK knew and remembered his manners and then replied to her,

“Your highness, thank you for taking the time to sit with me and even consider me in the first place” TK blushed, which made the Queen smile and squeeze his hands, “But I want you also to feel free to ask me anything about me” She smiled and felt proud of Owen for raising such a boy, a sweet boy with such manners.

“No Please, we are the one who feels honored for accepting this meeting.” TK blushed as the Queen turned to her husband and said, “Isn’t that true dear?” The king replied to yes and Owen told them

“I thought your son is going to woo my kid, not you” The King, Queen, and Owen laughed at that. TK cleared his throat when they stopped and asked 

“I have this weird questions if you don’t mind answering” He scratched his neck as he looked at his dad and then started at his lap when he said, “Why isn’t the crown prince handling this himself?” 

The Queen smiled and looked at her husband before she turned to TK. She loved the way TK spoke and thought she knew that TK will be an amazing addition to Carlos and they will balance themselves. Seeing TK reminds her of her days with her husband.

“I am going to honest with you, Carlos has nothing against this but LA Royals Prince Evan and his husband Eddie came for a visit and it was either us or Carlos to entertain you. However, we also wanted to see you before allowing Carlos to sit with you. As you know or I hope you do Carlos tried dating but every time he tries he ends up getting his heart hurt because he finds out either people wanted him for his status or for his power” TK breath hitched, he felt bad for the Crown Prince. 

“I understand” TK whispered and the Queen felt bad that even TK had to go through this. She knew how Owen felt they sometimes feel helpless and cannot do anything to help their kids to not suffer, but at the same time, they do not control the life they are born to.

“He came to us and told us to handle this as he is not ready to get his heartbroken over and over again. However, he trusts our judgment” TK nodded and he was going to ask the million-dollar questions,

“He doesn’t mind the fact, I am a guy?” TK whispered but he knew everyone heard him since his dad squeezed his hand, the right one and the queen from the other side.

“No, of course, he won't. After all, he is gay” TK was able to breath when he heard that.

“Where would I live and what would I do?” TK asked and the Queen and the King loved how TK didn’t backup but held himself even though they could tell he was ready to have a panic attack anytime soon. The Queen turned to Owen and smiled,

“You have raised such a fine gentlemen Owen” and Owen replied with a laugh and saying “I know” 

“To answer your question sweetheart, First we will set a meeting for you and Carlos to meet, and then you can give us your decision as we don’t want to rush you. If things go ahead, Carlos will propose you will be living in the castle when it is near the wedding for you to get used to the things and how we operate not that it is complicated,” Which made TK laugh

“However, your role will be being Carlos' support and with him as much as you can. You will have your own things to do where you will decide what you like and what you don’t like. You will let us know, Carlos, or an advisor who will be assigned to you on what are the issues that you are passionate about” TK smiled and nodded.

“Great, shall we schedule a meeting for both of you next week at the same timing as today?” TK nodded.

~

It was next week, but this time they were meeting in a cafe it took TK so many hours to decide what to wear that his dad end up coming in and give him a plain black button-up and black skinny jeans with black yeezy, He wanted to go for a plain t-shirt but his dad told him that he had to dress up a bit. He gotta impress his future to be husband.

TK was waiting in the cafe as he sipped his coffee waiting for the Crown Prince. He knew he would come on time but it has been 15 minutes and he didn’t show up. TK took a deep breath and felt rejected as he was ready to get up and move but a lady wearing a flowy flowery dress, she had brown hair with bangs and her eyes were blue. She looked at TK as she knew who he was. TK was ready to tell her that the seat is taken when she apologized, which made him confused.

“I am here on behalf of Carlos” She cleared her throat and looked around and TK knew she couldn’t call him by his title. “My name is Michelle Blake and I am his advisor” TK nodded and shook her arms.

“Is everything okay?” TK asked. He knew before he could assume anything he needed to get his facts right. He was ready to feel shitty but stopped himself from doing that. 

“A shooting happened as he was meant to come here but he had to go to the scene and check if everything is okay. He is really sorry” TK felt his heart filled with love, the prince really cared for his people and it gained him 100 points in TK’s heart and book

“Since you are his advisor and you know everything about him,” Michelle nodded, “Could I ask you a question?” Michelle replied, “Please go ahead”

“Does he really want this agreement” TK decided to ask, if the prince wants this then he will say yes and wish for the best. Michelle likes this Tyler guy and she was glad Carlos will go ahead with the agreement.

“Yes he would have loved to go ahead with the agreement and if he was here he would have told you the same” TK took a deep breath and looked Michelle in the eyes and said,

“Then yes, I say yes to this”

~

In the past few weeks, Michelle kept in contact with TK and informed of how they will do an engagement photo session and it is when TK and Carlos will meet for the first time. TK was a nervous wreck and Owen could tell that he would make jokes and tell TK it is not like he will meet the enemy, Well his dad is wrong, he is meeting his future husband that he doesn’t even love? The question is, will they really love each other in the future or will it be just respect for one another?

The past few days he got different clothes and he was told to choose two of the 8 choices that he was given. He had to pick a formal and nonformal one and he hopes he would not look too simple. Of course, because TK was panicking the whole time he asked his dad to help him in picking and they went for an off white suit with light blue button-up t-shirt and decided to ditch the tie as his dad said, “You are not going for a meeting” with a brown belt and Oxford shoes. As for the nonformal one, he went with an off white knitted sweater with navy Burberry coat and black boyfriend jeans with white converse. He wanted to wear something his style and his dad gave him the approval for it.

It was the day of the engagement photo shoot, someone came to pick TK as his dad was busy with a meeting and TK doesn’t really drive as back in NY it was a nightmare to drive. When he reached Judd was there to greet him and give him all the information needed and TK was nodding as he was taken to a room to change into his formal suit since they will be taking pictures on the stairs of the castle. When TK was ready someone knocked on the door and TK replied with come in.

TK was not ready for what he was about to see it was the hottest guy ever. There stood his future husband who TK hands down think is the hottest and most handsome person he saw with all his glory. His olive skin and his beautiful eyes captured TK’s heart but what held him more the way he stood and how confident he looked and that was one of TK’s weakness and there he was taller than him and his body built as if he was hitting the gym every day. TK all his life tried to build up his body but his muscles are always lean, but seeing his future husband he didn’t mind. TK cleared his throat and smiled at Carlos,

“Crown Prince, it is pleasure meeting you” TK gave his hand to Carlos for a shake and he can tell from Carlos's facial that he didn’t like being called by his title.

“Please, call me Carlos, after all, we will be getting married,” Carlos said which made TK nod his head. Carlos looked at his husband eyes and cracked and smile and said,

“Well, Ma wasn’t kidding when she said you have beautiful eyes” TK blushed and Carlos was happy to see he was able to get such a reaction from his husband. TK mumbled a thank you. Carlos took TK’s hand as he looked him in the eyes and said,

“I know this agreement is not based on love, but I promise you that I would be faithful and committed to this marriage and I will try my best to make this work and if love was part of this equation then I wouldn’t say no to it.” TK felt his heart warm and he felt like the happiest person. When he said it he knew it was a good decision he made. TK squeezed Carlos's hands and said thank you.

Carlos smiled back and took a small box out of his pocket and opened it and gave it to TK, which made him gasp. There in that box a beautiful perfect ring. A ring that if Carlos knew TK for years he would have told him this what he wanted. It was a black ring with diamonds in the middle between the blacks. 

“How?” TK choked as he took the box from Carlos and kept looking at it, it was really a beautiful ring. Carlos was happy to see TK liked it and he was happy with it.

“I kinda asked around and asked your friends on what you liked and what you wanted for a ring” TK was so happy that he looked Carlos in the eyes as he said thank you and kissed his cheeks

“Could..” TK shuttered, “Could you put it on?” Carlos nodded as he put the ring in his finger and both the boys knew that this looked promising and things might work out.

~

2 months after the photoshoot, TK and Carlos's relationship has improved. They have been going on dates and TK can feel that Carlos is the one for him. TK was trying to convince Carlos to call him TK but Carlos told him that he will think of something unique and now he calls him Ty and the first time it happened TK blushed and Carlos was so happy with the reaction that sometimes to get him railed up while having dinner with the King and Queen he would whisper it in ears and TK would blush.

As for the pictures, it came out beautiful especially the one where Carlos and TK wore nonformal cloth and they were in The Queen's Greenhouse which was filled with roses. TK was about to fall when Carlos caught him and they end up laughing. it was such a beautiful picture that anyone saw would think they were in love. It was TK's favorite picture that it was his wallpaper on his phone.

People would stop TK whenever he would go for a run or grab a coffee and would tell him how handsome and how perfect he and Carlos looks. As for TK ex Alex, he got an angry call from him and said he knew TK was a slut and he opened his legs for the crown prince that’s why he didn’t sleep with Alex. When TK received the call he and Carlos were having a picnic and he picked the phone without thinking much of it and it broke him and when Carlos heard, he was ready to kill TK’s ex and that was the day he found out that TK is virgin. Carlos knew Judd once joked about it but hearing from TK was different. 

Carlos didn’t know what to do but he knew all he had to was pull TK to him and cuddled as he rubbed his back and told him everything will be okay and he shouldn’t let Alex's words get to him. 

After that, they started attending engagement after engagement that people were used to now seeing Carlos and TK together when it comes to gathering or outing. People loved how they were together and they worked as a team. Carlos also has huge respect for TK for stepping on his feet even though the council gave him a bit of shit but from that day his mom knew that TK was the one and now TK and the Queen, which he also calls now Ma are best friends and they don’t go anywhere without each other.

It was an afternoon where TK was at the palace spending his day with the Queen and she was showing him things. Normally for a crown prince spouse, they hire someone to teach him the ins and out of the lifestyle but the Queen wanted to deal with it first hand. TK was getting better at knowing people and remembering their names and faces. TK was shocked to find out those other princes that have a boy as their spouse and it is not as taboo as it used to be. 

“Tyler,” The Queen called him and he turned to her and hummed, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, you know you can ask me anything you want Ma. Is everything okay?” The Queen laughed and said,

“Yes do not worry. It has been 5 months since Carlos and you are engaged. How do you feel?” TK loved how she always asked about him and made sure he is okay. He was happy and proud of the mother figure in his life.

“Amazing, it was hard at first but I cannot imagine my life differently now” The Queen nodded but continued,

“I didn’t mean that way, I meant how do you feel about Carlos” TK blushed he knew he was getting ready to be questioned on this. Most of the people just would tell him how pure their love is and how they are meant to be and his dad would tell him he is proud and happy to see him happy, 

“I.. I think I love him? Like I always get flushed when he is around and he makes my heart beats so fast that sometimes I forget to breathe and then choke on my own saliva. He makes me want to be the best version of myself. I love how he always asks about my feelings and how I am doing and if I am not doing well or I feel comfortable he makes sure that I am doing well mentally and physically. I love how he never forced me to go out and meet the public but made us go on my own pace and...” TK stopped when he felt like he was rambling and the Queen couldn’t stop the smile on her face. She was smiling so hard she thinks that if anyone looks at her they would say she looks like a creep

“I think that is love Tyler” and TK was fucked since then. Whenever he and Carlos are out for dinners or meetings he would think of Ma’s conclusion and he would blush that at one point Carlos thought he was sick of how much TK was blushing but he brushed it off and told him that he was okay.

Owen could tell something was bothering his kid so he sat with him and asked him and TK obviously couldn’t tell his dad that he is in love with his fiancé not that there is nothing wrong with it but he didn’t realize it would be that fast and he wants Carlos to know about it before telling his dad. The Queen found out about it by accident and TK didn’t want it to be out before he told Carlos.

Owen ignored his son’s answer as he wasn’t convinced but let it go and told him that if he still feels like it is not okay, he will expect some answers from TK soon.

~

It was another day where the Queen, Owen, and TK were going through the wedding arrangement, TK couldn’t believe he was getting married soon. He knew first he will get to Carlos and after that, he will be crowned by the king to become a prince. At first, TK wishes it was Carlos who would do it, but he knew that it couldn’t happen as the only person who has the authority to do such a thing is the king himself or in other cases the Queen. They were sitting in the Queen’s study and TK loved this place especially the old piano that was in the corner and when the Queen told him of stories of Carlos coming to play while his mom worked made him flush into imagining a baby Carlos playing the big piano.

TK knew that since today was a laid back day and they were just going through logistics, so Owen and the Queen spoke, TK was laying on the sofa reading some book. He was so into the book when he heard Carlos speaking to his mom TK dropped the book and Carlos saw that.

“Anyways, as I was saying I am stealing TK for an engagement” Carlos went to TK and pulled him from the chair. “Sure honey, just make sure you are back for dinner as Owen is joining us” Carlos replied with yes ma’am as they left the room. TK pulled his hand out of Carlos and looked him in the eyes and said,

“But I am not ready for one?” TK looked at his cloth as he wearing his hoodie and black pants but then he looked at Carlos and he was also wearing a shirt and jeans.

“It is perfect, do not worry about it” Carlos said as they walked to Carlos Maserati. Carlos rarely drove as his parents didn’t like him being unprotected but where they are going Michelle and Judd are already there and no one knows that they will be coming. TK opened the radio as he put the music on low and enjoyed the moment. He loved those moments where he and Carlos are by themselves.

“Soooo..” TK said dragging the o and Carlos hummed back to him.

“Where are we going?” Carlos laughed.

“Somewhere you will like?” TK huffed and turned to Carlos and slapped his biceps

“Come on, you gotta let me know.” Carlos laughed and answered with, “Nope”

“Please Carlos” Carlos ignored him as TK kept going for the next 10 minutes when Carlos turned to him and said,

“We reached” TK was shocked at where they are it looked like a barn or something, but he opened the door and went out when he saw Judd, Michelle and the palace photographer outside waiting for them.

“Okay, where we are and what is going on?” TK asked and he was pissed. Judd looked at Carlos and then back to TK

“So I am assuming he didn’t tell you?” TK rolled his eyes and replied back with,

“Would have I asked if I knew?” TK knew he was rude to Judd so he replied with a sorry. Judd laughed and give his shoulder as a squeeze as he said, “Don’t worry about it kid”

“Well come on” Carlos pulled TK and he knew the photographer was taking pictures as the reached near the gates he could he barks that made TK pause and tug Carlos's hands,

“Are we where I think we are?” TK was excited and over the moon. Carlos nodded which made now TK pulling Carlos in.

One of the volunteers was showing around the shelter and they did not only rescue dogs but also cats, rabbits, birds and small animals. Carlos was asking questions and was impressed with the job they were doing but suddenly he didn’t see TK or heard him ask questions when he turned to look at him, he found kneeling next to a dog and petting him.

While the volunteer was explaining what they do TK saw a beautiful Bernese mountain dog with sad brown eyes that TK had to go to it and kneeled as he was petting him. He looked old but TK didn’t care as he was in love with this boy. He then could feel someone looking at him and there were Carlos and the volunteer with the rest of the crew with them, which made TK blush.

“This is buttercup, he is 4 years old and he just beat cancer. The owner couldn’t with the expense of the surgery and the chemo that he had to give him away” And that broke TK’s heart. He petted the dog and kept mentioning how a good boy he is. After a while he had to leave him as they had to finish the tour. However, all that time TK’s heart was with poor buttercup. On their way back to the castle for dinner. TK mentioned Buttercup to Carlos parents and his dad and then Owen laughed and said,

“TK always wanted a dog, but he couldn’t get one because his mom said no and then he grew up not wanting to own one” Owen explained to Carlos and then TK pouted at his dad and said,

“Dad we know the real reason why you never got me a dog” His dad laughed and said,

“Separation issue” and TK choked on his steak.

Days go by and TK was back at the castle as he Carlos had to do a suit trail and to chose colors, he was sitting with the king and talking about the weather and how is the economy going when Judd came in and asked TK to go to the garden as Carlos is asking him for him. TK didn’t think much of it as he went downstairs but before he could take the turn to go to the garden there was Carlos and next to him the cutest Bernese mountain dog and TK choked.

“Buttercup” TK ran to the dog as he jumped on him and TK hugged him and kept repeating how of a good dog he is, he started petting him when he let it go and turned to Carlos. He ran to him and hugged him and kept repeating “thank you” over and over again” that Carlos laughed as he hugged him back and he had to contain him.

TK then looked at Carlos and damn he really loves the man in front of him so he kept getting closer and closer as he kissed him and got back to see his reaction and when he saw Carlos liked it he kissed back again and Carlos started dominating the kiss as he pushed TK to the wall and TK could feel himself wrapping his legs around Carlos as the kiss got deeper and TK was sure they would dry hump one another but before they could get into it they heard someone clearing their throat that TK unwrapped his legs and pushed Carlos and his face was red from blushing. 

“You gotta wait for the wedding night” Which made both Carlos and TK blush and what broke the moment was Buttercup whining for attention and TK turned to Carlos and kissed him a thank you.

~ 

Carlos was in a meeting with the minister of foreign affairs when a panicked Michelle and Judd came in and ended the meeting and told Carlos that he has to come with them. Carlos kept asking what is going on. When they were in the car, Michelle turned to him and said “TK is in the hospital” Which made Carlos panic.

TK informed Carlos that he wouldn’t be able to see him today as he and his friends who came from New York are going out for a brunch. Carlos met TK's friends, it was a Muslim girl that was called Marjan another friend called Paul who he found out was transgender because he mispronounced his pronouns and then Mateo. They all wanted to come beforehand to meet and see him but TK was busy with all these training and meetings. So he thought the best way is for them to come without telling him and he will make sure that he is free that day. 

“What happened?” Carlos asked after fighting the panic attack. 

“Someone spiked his drink” Carlos was angry and sad. Who the hell would do something like this to TK he didn’t do anything. The boy never even hurt anything in his life. When they reached the hospital Carlos ran in without thinking about anything and Judd was glad he sent security to ensure that the Crown prince and his spouse would be okay in the hospital. Carlos ran in and he saw Owen, his parents, and TK’s friend. The Queen went to her son and held his hand.

“Any news?”Carlos asked and his dad nodded by adding,

“They are flushing out the poison out of his system and we are waiting for us to be cleared to check on him.” Carlos sighed as he sat on of those chairs as they waited for the doctors. Owen squeezed his shoulder and whispered that everything will be okay and TK is strong and all Carlos could do was nod.

After what felt like hours the doctor came and declares that they can go and check on TK and he should be fine in the next day or two, which he will stay in the hospital for observation, and once they declare he is clear they will let him leave.

Carlos sat on the uncomfortable chair as he looked at his fiancé who looked weaker and hooked into so many things. He knew this was meant to ensure that he is okay and doing well, but it still hurt Carlos to know that he could have been there to notice something but he knew it wouldn’t make any difference as thanks to the guard that is always hidden around TK, they were the one who knew something happened to him and called everyone and made sure to take him to the hospital immediately.

Carlos held TK’s hand as he closed his eyes and whispered, “Come on Ty, open that beautiful eyes of yours and tell me you are okay.” Carlos knew if he heard those words from TK he would feel better but for now, all he could do is sit on the uncomfortable and wait for TK to wake up.

Owen was the last person to go into the room and check on the boys and he was greeted by the crown prince sitting on the chair trying to find a position to be comfortable and Owen knew that he wouldn’t be able to find a comfortable position. Carlos was holding TK’s hand and running his finger through his hair as he would talk to him as he if he was awake and it warmed Owen’s heart.

Owen also noted that although the Queen calls TK, Tyler because of formality but for Carlos to call him Ty and giving him a nickname when everyone knows that TK hates it, Owen knew that these boys are both in love with one another but none of them is telling the other person.

It has been two days since TK was admitted to the hospital and Owen would visit every day and he can see that the hospital became an office. Carlos has brought his laptop and other papers where Judd and Michelle would come to the hospital so they could work with him. He even did some skype calls and disused important issues, but he didn’t move from the room. The guards brought him cloth and he would use the bathroom in TK’s room to shower and change every morning as he would need to look presentable for the meetings. If he didn’t have to look presentable he would have ditched showering, but it really wasn’t an option.

When Owen came in Carlos was asleep in an uncomfortable way that Owen cleared his throat to wake him up so Carlos could fix his posture. Which helped because he woke up and fixed the way he is sitting and turned to see Owen and gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry, didn’t hear you” Owen gave him a sad smile as he sat next to him.

“Don’t worry about it, any news on TK?” Carlos rubbed his eyes and turned to Owen and nodded.

“Yes, he should be waking up anytime soon. He has been responding to them calling for him so he yeah. Anytime soon, right Ty?” Owen looked into Carlos, he really looked a mess like he lost the most important thing in his life and he was scared that if TK didn’t wake up he wouldn't know how he would go. Owen took a deep breath and laughed as he said,

“You love him ha?” Carlos blinked as he looked into Owen and replied with

“What?” Carlos will try to deny it as much he can but in the end, he knew what the answer will be. It is always a yes.

“I mean anyone can tell” Before Carlos could object Owen continued and said, “Does he know?” Owen took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought about it and then turned to Owen and said,

“No.....” It was a long pause before Owen squeezed Carlos shoulder as he said,

“You should tell him, life is too shot” Carlos snorted as he mumbles a yes

“Yeah it is”

“A little advice though, be careful of my boy. He is very sensitive but stubborn and would do anything to make you happy” Carlos held TK’s hand as he said,

“Don’t I know that” Owen smiled and was happy to know that TK and Carlos found love even though the both of them do not know that they share feelings for one another.

“Carlos I know this started as an arranged marriage but I am glad you boys met, you really are meant to be for one another." Carlos blushed as he replied with a yeah. 

Carlos was creasing TK’s hand and squeezed it harder and kept doing so until TK responded and when he opened his eyes, Carlos laughed and told TK

“We have been waiting on you” and TK gave the weakest smile back.

~

After the incident both TK and Carlos were close to the hip and they were literally together everywhere. Everyone joked that even though what happened to TK was horrible and something no one wishes happened, but it was good for them. After that, they continued planning for the wedding, and TK was getting nervous. He loves Carlos and he still hasn’t told him, but he isn’t sure if he can get into this relationship without real love. He really wishes Carlos loves him back.

As for the rest of the country when they found out that TK was poisoned, they were shocked. How can someone hurt such a beautiful soul and they all knew that they all felt strongly about TK and people would attack others if they said anything shitty about TK, especially those on social media.

Before the wedding, people started coming from all cities for the wedding, and citizens and the wedding attendees were excited to see pictures of TK and Carlos together but were disappointed when it was only Carlos entertaining the guest.

The Queen knew how nerve wrecking it can be meeting all these people and trying to entertain them when TK is about to face the bigger issue, which is calming your nerve. She wasn’t worried about Carlos as he was born in this and he knew how to take care of things. After all, it was his job. So while the people were in the castle mingling TK was in his room Skyping with his friends as his dad was also downstairs entertaining the people. 

His friends were going a good job by making him forget and focus on other things. Paul was telling them a story of a failed date as he dated and TK laughed. The friends spoke for 2 hours when they decided to end the call and all have a good night's sleep. TK left to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with bubble and lavender oil to calm down, he found a candle as he lights them up and closed the lights as he got into the bathtub and relaxed.

It was late at night when TK tried to sleep, but he couldn’t fall asleep, he kept turning and tossing all day long. After he gave up. He took one of Carlos's hoodies and decided to go to the garden for a stroll. As he went downstairs, he can see people still here trying to prepare everything for tomorrow and TK knew they will be here until tomorrow morning to ensure everything is perfect.

As TK reached the garden he was shocked to see Carlos standing looking at the roses, which is TK’s favorite part of the garden. TK walked to Carlos and touched his shoulder which made Carlos jump and when TK saw that he giggled.

“Hey Ty, couldn’t sleep?” TK shook his head as he cuddled into Carlos. If Carlos ever questioned him, he can always say that being sleepy made him do this, but so far and Carlos didn't bring up so TK got closer to him and sniffed his neck.

“You know?” Carlos said and TK replied with a hum.

“Can I tell you something?” TK nodded as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer as he loved the smell of Carlos.

Carlos was nervous he knew it was the perfect time to confess his love to TK and make their wedding tomorrow more special. He was playing with TK’s hair and he thought of how he could tell him and TK didn’t object or whine about the fact Carlos is playing with his hair or how he is taking his time in telling him something. 

Carlos hopes he will be able to say about his feelings and how he was thinking of TK every awaken moment of his day. He really cares about him and when he thought he was about to lose him that made him realize how deep his feelings ran for this boy. All Carlos saw a better life with being in love with TK. It was time to sacrifice himself and his feelings for the love of this boy who is cuddling him. 

Carlos took a deep breath and he could feel his heart racing, but this is the right time. He pulled TK so he was facing him and TK was shocked by the sudden movement and looked at Carlos when Carlos said,

“I love you Tyler Kennedy” TK for a moment didn’t move or even flinch but then he blinked and looked back at Carlos and said,

“What did you say?” TK whispered

“I love you” TK searched into Carlos's face and he knew he was saying the truth and it made him blush. TK gripped Carlos hand’s as he said,

“Why..” he took a deep breath and continued “Why have you decided to tell me today?”

“I fell in love with you for a while and I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was scared, Scared that you will reject me. I wanted tomorrow’s wedding to be more special by telling you my feelings and that I really care about you and I wanna do this the right way.”

“You know,” TK said, “I always thought love is a scary thing. It makes you vulnerable and it is scary. I never had a successful relationship before and I was scared of falling in love with you. Like what if you would never love me as I loved you and I was going to get hurt.” Carlos hugged TK and squeezed him.

“I would never do that,” Carlos said. TK replied with “I know”

“Have you fallen in love with me before or after the incident?” TK asked. Carlos smiled and told him

“I fell in love with you before the accident, but the incident made me sure that all I want is you and I cannot imagine a life without you. I couldn’t fathom thinking about what I would do if I lost you.”

“You know?”

“What’s up Ty”

“I love you too” Carlos laughed at how childish TK sounded and gave him a quick peck

“I know that”

"Carlos, loving you made me realize how love is a beautiful thing."

Carlos's lips brushed against TK. Not innocent like TK just did but to tease him and let him feel all that he was feeling for him, which are passionate, love and demand in his love. TK tried to push himself as they are still not allowed to do anything and Carlos knew that but ignored it. TK tried to ignore it but he felt the pull and it can’t seem to make TK’s brain function he felt he lost his senses.

Carlos started slow and soft as to comfort him and allow TK to trust him. His hand rested on TK’s low ear, his thumb caressing his cheek. He started running his finger down his spoke and pulling closer until there was no space between them to the point the both of them could feel their heart beating to the same rhythm. As they were about to get deeper in the kiss they heard s loud shout and both of them turned to see Judd and Michele running to them, which made them laugh.

“You two are not supposed to see one another, until tomorrow,” Michelle said, as Judd pulled them away from each other. TK laughed as Carlos was being dragged inside by Michelle. Carlos turned to see TK and gave him a flying kiss as he said,

“See you tomorrow husband” TK laughed and knew life with Carlos was going to be a fun one and he didn’t regret it for a second.

“See you future husband” TK shouted back.

THE END.


End file.
